Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire
by Cristin Barr
Summary: -Rated 14A for naked scene- It's the year 2003 and the Dark Lord and the boy-who-lived have both died. But, when a boy comes along..Things begin to change back to the dark times
1. Prologue

"IF I DIE, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME BOY!" yelled the dark lord as he fell into the pit and grabbing onto the Harry's cloak and pulling him along. 

"HARRY!" Ginny, Ron, and Hermione screamed as this happened. 

Harry and Voldemort held onto each other with angry in both of their eyes, both knew they would die as soon as they got to the bottom, where a potion was brewing. 

"If I have to die to end your rein, so be it!" Harry said, his scar burning more than ever, that dark lord's touch making it worst. 

He laughed his heartless laugh, "So, this is the end of the boy-who-lived...I would have enjoyed killing you slowly, and painfully but, this'll have to do..." He said grabbing a hold of Harry's face and digging a nail into his cheek. 

"Once we hit that potion, we'll both die, and your plan to kill all Muggles and Muggle borns will blow up." 

"We'll blow up with it, boy"

* 

Ron, Hermione and Ginny heard the dark lord's laugher and then a large explosion came from within the creak in the earth. Ron covered Ginny's eyes as the explosion came to be. 

"HARRRRRRRRY!" Hermione screamed. 


	2. Setting a Trap for him?

**Chapter 1- Setting a Trap from...Him?**

"Finally, I've found him..." He said to himself.

"Found who?" 

The dark haired boy quickly turned around, his circler glasses nearly falling off his nose.

"I thought you two were suppose to be studying." He said calmly.

"Ronald's making fun of me, just because I'm more like mother and have the brains of the family," she said turning her nose away from her brother and into the air

"I did not! Claire's just a big fat _liar_. So, what are you up to?" Ronald Jr. asked walking over to his friend.

"I found him..."

"Found _who_?"

"You know you guys said when we first meet that, I looked like Harry Potter?...What's the point, you wouldn't believe me.." He said turning his back to his friends.

Ronald put his books on a table and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Aescuridao Caiu, do you think we're going to let you keep secrets from us?"

"Like you'd let me...Alright-"

"So, what about Harry Potter, Dao?" Claire asked.

"You wouldn't believe-"

"Tell us or I'll tell everyone who you fancy" Ronald said smiling.

"Fine, I'll tell you... Oh who do I fancy, Ron old boy?" Dao asked with a wondering looking in his eyes.

"I...uhhhhh"

*

It was raining cats and dogs, as he walked home in the terrible weather. Dao watched him. The guy who he was following wore: Blue jeans, A pair of Nikes, A black rain coat that was a couple sizes to big, and A pale green baseball cap.

All he needed was to get close to this kid before he became someone he feared above everyone...(He didn't fear him but, around that point). Ronald and Claire had rented a room in the only motel in the village of Sydenham , and were to stay tight unless he needed back-up, which he knew he wouldn't need. (An: WE HAVE A **MOTEL**?)

Ronald was surprised when Dao asked him to beat him, "You want me to do what?" Ron seemed shocked.

"Just do it!"

Dao's clothes were ripped and covered in blood.

_Now to set the trap..._

*

"Hel...help me...please.." 

He looked up from looking at the muddy gravel, his eyes widened at the sight of someone in need of help as soon as possible. He run over to the guy who was trying to stand up.

"What happened to you?" He asked, pulling the guy into a sitting position, with one of his arms around his neck.

"They just came out of no where...Please.." He past out quickly after finishing his last sentence.

The rain feel harder....

********************

An: Yes, I know it's kinda short...But Hey! I've got a person out there who's DIEING to read this.. (I don't mean die as in death, I mean it as in she or he (I don't know) REALLY WANTS me to write more. Wow! I wrote this in a night...I'm _good_ (Only because tomorrow's a half day and your parents **aren't** making you go!) Aescuridao Caiu is a name Alix *My friend* gave me to help with a RPG I was making. Claire means Bright as in SMARTY PANTS BRIGHT hehehehe. Anyways, Aescuridao Caiu two friends call him Dao because it's the last letters of his name. See, Aescuri**dao**!

If you like my story so far, review my story. Thanks a million for reading!

DumBunny out!


	3. He's she

**Chapter 2: He's a She!**

Dao slowly opened his eyes.

He'd done it! He'd tricked the boy into letting him into his house. He smirked. Now all he had to do, was destroy him before the past came back to haunt him.

The scratches and slashes on his body, had been bandaged up. Dao looked round, he seemed to be laying in what he figured was the boy's bed. Dao pulled out his wand and mumbled a healing spell. He had to be at his best to defeat him. Dao quietly searched through the house and found himself in the kitchen.

A postcard on the fridge caught his eye.

_'Hey honey,_

_It's just me again writing to tell you our second honey moon is going great!_

_We're even thinking of staying even longer than we planned! So, I've put some more cash into your bank account since we're not coming back as we planned. Hope you're having fun! _

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad'_

He grinned, _Good no witnesses... This'll go much more smoother without muggles in my way._

Dao walked down the hall, careful not to make any noise, for he wished to get this over with quickly. He heard the sound of running water.

_He's in the shower._

Dao waited quietly behind the bedroom door as the water was turned off. He got ready to attack. A beat of sweat went down his face. He needed to make this quick. Kill him and get out of here before the ministry found out there had been a muggle killing.  


He'd waited so long for this moment, for him to be died and not have to worried about it. He'd be a couple years younger than Dao, meaning it'd be best to kill him before he became...  
  
Dao lifted his head, the boy was out of the bathroom and walking into his bedroom. Dao held his breath as he came in.  
  
The boy didn't have a chance. Dao slammed the door closed as the boy turned and was jumped, roughly slammed to the floor.

  
"_Avada Ked_-" Dao stopped his attack. He's eyes widened in shock and surprise, he seemed to lose his breath as well.

He kneeled over a body, not of a boy but a girl. A young woman lay unconscious beneath him. Red hair curled along her pale white skin. Her rosy red lips moving a bit as she breathed. The towel she had been wearing, no longer covering her fragile body.

*

"We're going home,"

"But, Dao you haven't finished him off. He could rise up as the dark lord aga-"  
"I said we're going!" Dao snapped at her and turned to look out the window.  
Ronald sat down beside his sister who seemed hurt by Dao rudeness.

"He's just frustrated. Besides, if we don't go home now, Mom and Dad will have everyone in London looking for us."

"Yea, I guess you're right."  
"Here, I'll help you pack."

_It's impossible...How can he be...be a girl? This is completely unexpected.. I'll have to think of another way...Another plan another-_

"Hey Dao, we're ready to go." Ronald said tapping his friend on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get him next time."

"Perhaps..." Dao sighed picking up the portkey, "1....2.....3" All three grabbed a hold of the portkey and disappeared from the room.

And of course, they forgot to pay the poor old man who owned the run down motel in the little village of Sydenham...

********************

I know this chapter took forever to write and I'm sorry it's not very long. But, I had a **REALLY BAD** case of writer's block on how to write this chapter.

The spell _Avada Kedavra _is from the Harry Potter Series written by J. K. Rowling/ Latin language... I think.

It usually takes me forever to update stories without getting reviews cause I don't know if there are people reading it or not. So, if I don't get any reviews you may have to wait another like year for a chapter.

So _**Review**_ please and thank you!


	4. A memory of pain

**Chapter 4: A memory of pain..**

_~I hold my breath,_

_as this life begins to take it toll,~_

The first day back to school was nothing really special. Though rumor had it there was a new exchange student at the school now. All the girl were whispering but, Lucy. She sat against the wall of the gym like most of the other kids but didn't mingle. All her friends had gone on focus programs that year leaving her to rot away at a school that seemed to reject her for one or more reasons.

The principal had gained weight again that summer. He walked over to the podium and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention but, everyone keep talking away.

"Settle down...Settle down," His dreamy/sleepy voice would put anyone on caffeine to sleep, " I'd like to introduce our new exchanged student from England," Lucy rolled her eyes, like anyone was going to stop talking to listen to him. Lucy prepared herself for his _'plan 2'_ and covered her ears as the bull horn rang through the gym. Everyone screamed, covering their ears.  


"As I was trying to say, I'd like to introduce our new exchange student from England," Lucy didn't bother looking up as all the girls squealed... British boys were in that year, "This is Aescuridao Caiu, he'll be with us for the year and I'd like you all to make him feel comfortable."

Lucy looked up when she felt someone's eyes burning into her head, her eyes came to the stage where the exchange student was standing, staring at her. It was him... That guy she helped..._but wasn't that just a dream?_

Dao turned away and waved to a few girls.

*

"Sir, I'd like to join the exchange program."  
"Caiu, you've never took an interest in muggle studies before."  
"Yes, well... I've had a change of 'heart' over the break."  
"I see, well you're lucky there's one spot left for the trip..."

_Perfect..._

*

"Aescuridao, can we call you Dao?"  
"You're soo cute, wanna go out?"  
"What do you put in your hair to make it so shiny?"  
Dao smiled and began to answer the girls questions but stopped as they turned the corner bumping into someone.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" yelled one of the girls.

Lucy paused for a moment and began to pick up her things, that were now scattered across the floor.

"Hey, say you're sorry!" yelled another.

Lucy reached out for her glasses but stopped when one of the girl's stepped on them.

"Come on, Luz." purred one of the girl's smirking, "Say you're sorry, bitch!" Lucy didn't look at her but at her glasses that were now bent and destroyed under the girl's foot. Dao could feel the angry rippling off of the girl as she tried to control it.

"Could you please get off my glasses?"

"Idiot!" A girl with blonde hair kicked her, sending her a few feet, "Don't ask questions. Do as you're told... You're not as tough without your stupid little friends with you."  


Lucy quickly got up now showing everyone she was indeed ticked, "Don't you dare talk about my friends that way!"

The blonde girl smiled, "What are you going to do about it?" Lucy gripped her fists together and then loosed them over and over, "What are you going to do? Punch me like you did poor Josh?"

Lucy froze her eyes widening and she held her breath at the memory and looked at her feet, "It was an accident!" She yelled running down the hall, tears flowing down her face as she did so. 

"Come back here-"

"Let her go," The blonde said.

"But, Damara-"

"That's enough for one day," Damara turned to face Dao, "That'd be Lucy. She's a freak."

"More like an alien!" Another girl said.

"I see," Dao said picking up her glasses.  
*

"What happened to Josh??" Dao asked during lunch.

"It happened during a field trip in grade 8."

"I remember that," Sara said, "Josh made a joke about Lucy, thinking she wasn't around. But she was and she attacked him... But her fists...They were glowing..."

"Her eyes were red..." Damara said.  


"She set Josh to the hospital... Josh died a few days later..." Tara said wrapping an arm around her twin Sara.

"I'm so sorry..." Dao said.  
"Josh is in a better place... I just wish we could have had more time together," Damara said playing with the ring on finger.

_She's already killed someone..._ He thought looking out the window as it began to rain.

_*  
_Lucy ran past the teachers and students and pushed open the double doors, until she got to the Sydenham beach, where she fell cutting her knee and elbow.

_It wasn't my fault... I don't even remember most of it... I didn't kill him... I didn't kill him... I DIDN'T KILL HIM!_

Nature seemed to react to Lucy's pain. Clouds began to form and rained on her wounded body. She got to her knees and threw back her head crying to the heavens, "I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" But, something inside her told her, she did...she **_did_** kill him. Even since then, her life had become a living hell. Sure, the girls had picked on her before...But, after word came that Josh died in the hospital, the girls were cruel and didn't care how far they went with hurting her. How she felt, what she did, it'd never repay the sin she had done.

Lucy heard the bells for the end of school but, didn't move. She let the rain wash her body clean of the blood she couldn't wash off. No matter what she did, she couldn't get Damara to forgive her...

Dao sat on the Summer Daycare building down at the Point, watching her weep. _She's a suffering animal and I'm the one who will put her out of her misery but, not yet...._

********************

**No comments today**


End file.
